


Отражения

by Gavrusssha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Когда у него было время, а рядом, наоборот, никого не было - он останавливался, изучал профиль, фас и полупрофиль носатого в зеркале - чужого носатого! - кивал и говорил: ну-с, господин Снейп, сегодня у вас тяжелый день, так вы уж постарайтесь.





	Отражения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/gifts).



Когда он начал разговаривать с зеркалами - он не помнил. Вредная привычка - пробегая мимо своего отражения, кивнуть. Когда у него было время, а рядом, наоборот, никого не было - он останавливался, изучал профиль, фас и полупрофиль носатого в зеркале - чужого носатого! - кивал и говорил: ну-с, господин Снейп, сегодня у вас тяжелый день, так вы уж постарайтесь. 

Тяжелый день был каждый день, а со старанием выходило не очень. Быть может, надо было репетировать получше. Он, Снейп, отставлял одну ногу для устойчивости, вдергивал подбородок, смотрел себе в глаза прямо и твердо и говорил, например, такое: 

\- А ты, Сириус Блэк, что сделал для своего рода? Только трепаться можешь. М-мерзавец. Сквиб. Пр-редатель. Сукин сын. 

С Блэком он разговаривал особенно часто. Джеймс стоял у Блэка за спиной и внимательно слушал. Люпин и Петтигрю терялись в туманной дымке, но тоже - внимали. Голос у Снейпа был звучен, взгляд - тверд, плечи под мантией - расправлены, отчего казалось, что он забыл вынуть утром из мантии вешалку. 

Неважно, что будет потом. Для Снейпа было важно - сказать. А еще впечатать кулак в переносицу Сириусу и будь что будет. Почему-то казалось, что после все будет очень хорошо. 

Голубизна весеннего неба. По небу к замку приближается совиный силуэт. Ветер в ушах. И тишина. 

Хорошо. 

...Бац! Снейп растянулся на каменном полу, на щеку и ворот ему выплеснулось вонючее содержимое пробирки. Сириус уже сидел на нем верхом, подтягивая за ворот и отводя руку для удара.  
\- Брось, Сири. - Лица Поттера и Блэка искажала одинаковая гримаса отвращения. Это было больнее камней под спиной. Это было больнее разбитой губы. Это вообще было...

Ветер, ветер... 

...Невыносимо. Хотелось раскроить себе череп, бесполезному ублюдку, и достать оттуда то, что так болит. 

\- Мистер Поттер, - Снейп отвел левую руку в красивом замахе. - Я тут кое-что вам задолжал... Извольте получить.  
Отражение ухмылялось. Глаза отражения горели мрачным темным пламенем. Неплохо. Совсем неплохо. 

\- Сопля... - сказал Джемс. - Мразь. До чего же ты мне противен. - Он яростно тер руку, которой только что прихватил Снейпа за нос, о край мантии. - Доносчик. Знаешь, что мы сейчас с тобой сделаем? 

Снейп почувствовал пустоту внутри. Он стремительно проваливался внутрь себя, открывал и закрывал рот, собирался с остатками собственного достоинства, только что разбитого вдребезги.  
\- Пот... Тер... Я хочу отдать... - Толчок в спину. Снейп упал лицом на парту. Его ворот сзади прихватили крепкой рукой. - ...Должок. - Произнес он в столешницу. Очень громко. 

Никто не обратил внимания на его слова. Никто не замер в ожидании - что же он сейчас сделает. Никто даже не засмеялся. А потом Блэк с Поттером избили его так, что дыхание удалось восстановить только через час. Он побрел в слизеринскую спальню, и встречающиеся по дороге отражения воротили от него, истоптанного, длинный нос. 

Отражениям-то что. Их не трогают. 

На этот раз Снейп скрестил руки на груди. В правой была зажата палочка.  
\- Ну-с, мистер Поттер, что вы теперь скажете? Струсили, мистер Поттер? Напустили в штанишки? Что вы рот открываете, точно рыба? А кстати, в каком образе вы хотели бы пребывать до конца жизни? Я позволяю вам выбирать из беспозвоночных, мистер Поттер! - отражение Снейпа взмахнуло палочкой, произнесло слова выдуманной трансфигурации, нахмурило брови. Потом с ним, с отражением, что-то такое случилось, странное. Снейп даже не сразу понял, что это, оказался не готов. Отражение смеялось. 

 

...Когда висишь вниз головой в воздухе, понимаешь очень многое и вдруг. Наверное, это происходит оттого, что к голове приливает очень много крови, гораздо больше, чем нужно для душевного здоровья. Например, понимаешь, что было не так с отражением, почему то, что срабатывало там, в зазеркалье, совсем не срабатывало по эту сторону. Каким загнанным был у него взгляд, когда он смотрел в зеркало утром. И каким беспомощным - вечером. Как он страшно краснел, стоило ему оказаться один-на-один с любой, даже самой равнодушной аудиторией. Как он вечно хлюпал носом, не в силах контролировать себя от страшного волнения. Что у него белье заштопано, на коленях растут волосы и сейчас все это видят. Что из кармана сейчас вполне может вывалиться бутерброд со следами его зубов, заначенный от завтрака. И что...

\- Ребята! Не надо!! 

... И что он смотрит в лицо Лили в первый раз. И немного жаль, что это лицо перевернуто и сердито. 

Снейп немного полежал на траве. Эванс вырвала руку из руки Поттера и уходила к замку. Снейп вскочил, не ощущая ног, он чувствовал, что в груди у него поселился незнакомец, и этот незнакомец сейчас все скажет с сделает за него, и что он-то не покраснеет, этот зазеркальный тип, и что ладонь у него не намокнет, и это будет очень кстати, потому что отражение собиралось взять Лили за руку и... Поблагодарить, наверное... Для начала. 

\- Отстань от меня, несчастье! - сказала Лили. - Иди уже... К себе. Иди, чего ты встал? О, господи... От тебя одни неприятности, Северус. Откуда ты взялся на мою голову?? 

\- Да, откуда? - спросил себя Снейп. Он продирался через какие-то тряпки, и на него сыпались вековые залежи пыли. - Откуда я такой взялся, а мама? - Он плохо сознавал, что говорит, и куда идет. По идее, он хотел выйти на балкон башни, но лестницы ему не давали. Еще он страстно хотел оказаться подальше от людей, а поэтому сворачивал всегда в самый глухой и безлюдный коридор. Ему, если говорить откровенно, направление стало безразлично. Если он достаточно быстро будет идти, то вполне возможно, воспоминания о выражении отвращения на лице Лили где-нибудь от него отстанут и потеряются. Потом, если боги будут к нему милостивы, то отстанет и потеряется сам Снейп, а он, Снейп, найдет угол поспокойнее, и там, вероятно, сдохнет. 

Очередное отражение приблизилось к нему из темноты. 

\- Уйди! Уйди!! Не хочу тебя видеть! - Снейп плакал и закрывался локтями, и это отражение оказалось на удивление послушным. Оно ушло. На его месте стали собираться какие-то люди. Знакомые люди. 

Снейп затих. Потом опустил руки и сел перед тусклым зеркалом на пол. Потом лег на бок, подпер голову ладонью и заулыбался. 

Спустя какое-то время он закрыл глаза. 

 

===

\- А меня ведь тогда нашел Дамблдор, - сообщил Снейп своему отражению и потер щетину, с которой сейчас предстояло бороться. Последний там день, или не последний - встречать его небритым Снейп не собирался. - Он вечно искал потерявшихся щенков... И ведь находил же. Только поздно. Почти всегда - слишком поздно. 

На краткое мгновение картины увиденного в детстве в Зеркале Еиналеж всплыли перед ним, яркие и умиротворяющие. Блэк, держащий руку у него не плече. Поттер и Люпин, предлагающие ему сыграть в мяч. Улыбающаяся мама. Лили, обнаженная и смущенная. Мир, благодарный своему спасителю. Оставаясь в одиночестве, он высмеивал себя, но с каждым годом все, что происходило с ним тогда, вспоминалось все ярче и ярче, это неестественно для воспоминаний, в конце концов. Бедный фрик, придурок, если сейчас подвесить его вниз головой, сколько же стыдного хлама высыпется из этой головы! Хорошо, что сейчас уже никто не рискнет. И немного жаль, все же, что не рискнут. Жизнь с каждым годом становилась все страшнее, света было все меньше, словно его судьбе было недостаточно той скорости, с которой он боролся и плыл - всегда против течения, и она задалась целью показать ему все новые и новые уровни отчаяния. Избить Сириуса... Смешно. 

Подружиться с покойным Поттером... Смешно до слез. 

Лили... Спасти мир и стать героем... 

Снейп коротко и неприятно хохотнул и порезался. Капелька крови брызнула на стекло зеркала. Лицо отражения - желтое, каменное, мрачное... Отвратительное.... Не дрогнуло. Только слегка перекосилось, недовольное внезапным оглуплением оригинала. 

\- Тяжелый день, мистер Снейп. Так вы уж того... Постарайтесь. 

Холодный камин его комнаты в Хогвартсе вдруг вспыхнул. Из него, дымясь, выкатилось несколько угольков, а в пламени появилась голова Дамблдора. 

\- Чего тебе еще нужно? - спросил Снейп не оборачиваясь. Голова молчала. Смотрела. А потом исчезла. 

\- Попрощаться пришел, - вполголоса пробормотал Снейп. - Вот же сентиментальный сукин сын. Ненавижу. 

И несколько раз сделал выпад палочкой вполголоса бормоча: "Ава.. кеда... " Смотрел он при этом в стену. Зеркало за его спиной, маленькое туалетное зеркальце, в котором его лицо с трудом помещалось целиком, вдруг сорвалось с гвоздика и грохнулось о каменный пол, предвещая осколками несметное множество лет несчастий. 

\- Тоже мне, новость, - сказал себе Снейп и вышел, не собираясь возвращаться. 

В осколках зеркала покрупнее вдруг отразилось и застыло голубое вечное весеннее небо.


End file.
